Conviction
by Anything.Goes29
Summary: Summary:    When a vampire attack leaves his imprint dead, Billy convinces Paul that leaving La Push will help Paul get over the pain of the imprint. He ends up at a school in Ohio. What happens when he imprints again, this time on one Kurt Hummel?
1. Chapter 1: Easier to Run

Title: Conviction

Warnings: Slash, language, angst, slight Blaine-bashing in later chapters, and smut!

World: Twilight (Post-NM) X Glee (Mid-Season 2 NO Klaine) Crossover

Summary:

When a vampire attack leaves his imprint dead, Billy convinces Paul that leaving La Push will help Paul get over the pain of the imprint. He ends up at a school in Ohio. What happens when he imprints again, this time on a member of the Glee Club?

Kurt is in a downward spiral. He is beset on all sides by bullies, and the Glee club can only provide so much help. But, when the new guy takes a romantic interest in Kurt, he knows Kurt needs saving. But is it saving from the bullies, or from himself?

A/N: This will be a Paul/Kurt pairing, so yes, there will be guys having SEX in this story. Don't like, don't read, blah blah blah. Also, the first few chapters will be rather full of angst. But, it will get better, I promise. Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Easier to Run

(Paul POV)

Mr. Black said it was easier to run. So I did. I took some clothes, my phone, and I drove. Away from La Push, away from my home, away from my pack, and away from the memories. But the memories wouldn't stay away,

_Alex, lying broken at the bottom of a cliff,_

No! He's gone. The farther I get, the less I should think of him. Yes, I'm gay. Got a problem with it? Most of the pack was okay with it, but stupid little five-foot-ten Brady had to go and mouth of about how he was stronger than me, just because he was straight. It took him a week and a half to recover from the beat down I gave him. And then, next thing you know, he imprints on even littler Collin! I will give him shit for that for the rest of his life. As I drove onward, I thought about anything and everything besides Alex. As night fell, I looked at the sheet of paper that my dad gave me once Mr. Black explained that I needed to leave. It contained the address of my distant cousin and her dads who lived in Lima, Rachel. It also contained a record of my transcript and an application to William McKinley High School. I saw a sign off the highway saying: "Lima, Ohio". I turned and drove through the winding streets until I pulled up outside the Berry's house. I dialed the number on the paper.

"Hello. Berry residence." A male voice answered. "Um, hi, my name is Paul Lahote, my dad is Mr. Berry's cousin?" "Oh, Paul! How are you?" "I'm good, but I have a problem. There have been… attacks in Forks, and my dad was afraid I'm one of the targets," At this there was a gasp. "So, he sent me away from Forks, and I ended up in Lima. Do you think I could-" Then Mr. Berry interrupted me. "Of course you can stay with us. You are always welcome here." "I'm just outside the house." "Please, come in!"

I hung up, grabbed my stuff out of the back of my truck and walked up to the front door. I knocked, timidly. I wasn't sure what to expect. I haven't seen Rachel in almost 10 years, since the last time I visited Lima. Suddenly, door opened and a rather short girl with long brown hair walked out. She was pretty, if I was straight. And she wasn't my cousin. She ran up and gave me a hug, then started talking in a rapid-fire voice. "Oh, wow, Paul! I haven't seen you in forever! You've gotten so big! How is your dad? What's La Push like? I-" she was cut off by her father's chuckling. "Rachel, let Paul breathe, okay?" Rachel laughed and pulled away. "Do you need any help with your bags?" I shook my head. "I don't have much." 

Over dinner, Rachel's interrogation continued, with Mr. and Dr. Berry asking occasional questions. They were mostly banal, until Dr. Berry asked whether I had a girlfriend. I paused for a minute. "I had a boyfriend back in La Push. He was killed when the attacks started." My eyes began to tear up. Rachel reached over and took my hand. "It'll be alright." I nodded and continued to eat the spaghetti Rachel had made. "The pasta is really good, Rachel." I offered, trying to change the subject. Rachel caught the hint, and launched into a discourse on her special pasta-making method. Mr. Berry interrupted Rachel. "Rachel, maybe we should let Paul get his things unpacked. Could you show him to the guest room? We'll clean up after dinner. Also, Paul?" I turned. "Your dad called. We know about the pack, the vampires, everything." I was shocked. "There is a boy here in Lima who is descended from the Quileute. We think he is going to phase soon. Was Alex your imprint?" Dr. Berry gripped his husband's hand. I nodded mutely. "You should know… When you're young, and your imprint dies, you can imprint again. Be careful." Rachel got up and led me downstairs, to a midsized room with a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. A door across from the closet led to an in-suite bathroom. Rachel sat down with me on the bed. "I really am sorry about your boyfriend. What was he like?" I clasped my hands in my lap, and closed my eyes.

"I met Alex on the first day of school freshman year. He was beautiful. He had short blond hair, and green eyes that shone like emeralds. He had the most beautiful laugh. It was contagious. Anyways, I asked him out right then and there. I had imprinted, there was nothing else to be said. We went out for a whole year, up until the vampires came last week. I was patrolling and found a male vampire. He was out of his league. I took him out pretty quick. Then I found his mate. She was furious, she hated me. In retaliation, she found Alex. She took him, and threw him off of the cliff where we had our first kiss. All the while, she tortured him by saying that I only loved him because of the imprint; that that was why I wasn't coming to save him. He died thinking that I didn't love him." At this point, I began sobbing "Alex, Alex, I'm so sorry, please, please, come back!" Rachel reached over and took my hand. I slowly quieted down. "Go take a shower, and get some rest. We start school tomorrow." With that, she left. I took her advice and grabbed a quick shower. By the time I got back into bed, I fell asleep instantly.

I dreamed of a beautiful boy with brown hair, standing in a theatre singing his heart out. Just by seeing him in my dreams, the pain of my memories with Alex began to fade. Who was he? I hoped I would find out tomorrow.

? POV

My head shot up. "The werewolf is still alive. How is that? I killed his imprint! He should be dead." Warren looked at me. "Did you sense something, Victoria?" I grinned savagely. "I had a flash. He will imprint again soon. Paul will lament the day he killed James." "What does that mean, Victoria?" Warren asked." "We have a new target."

A/N: Ooh, suspense! What will happen during Paul's first day at McKinley? Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: For the First Time

Title: Conviction

Warnings: Slash, language, angst, and smut!

World: Twilight (Post-NM) X Glee (Season 3 No Klaine) Crossover

Summary:

When a vampire attack leaves his imprint dead, Billy convinces Paul that leaving La Push will help Paul get over the pain of the imprint. He ends up at a school in Ohio. What happens when he imprints again, this time on a member of the Glee Club?

Kurt is in a downward spiral. He is beset on all sides by bullies, and the Glee club can only provide so much help. But, when the new guy takes a romantic interest in Kurt, he knows Kurt needs saving. But is it saving from the bullies, or from himself? Featuring Singing! Paul.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Just for clarification, Kurt, Paul, and the rest of the Glee Club are 16 years old and in 11th grade. Also, Blaine will be a part of the story, but in a plot twist! Mwahahaha! Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter 2: For the First Time

So, here's what you missed: Rachel has a cousin, Paul Lahote, from an Indian reservation in Washington. He's a werewolf, too. Yeah. So, since there are vampire attacks, and vampires hate werewolves, Paul is now living with Rachel and is going to McKinley. That's what you missed on Glee!

(Paul POV)

"Paul, it's time to get up!" Rachel whispered in my ear. I lifted my face from the pillow mumbled, "Don't wanna. Too tired." I felt the bed depress to my right. Rachel shook my shoulder. "C'mon, it's your first day of school!" I grumbled, but pulled myself out of bed and got dressed after ushering Rachel out of my room. She was dressed in a pink blouse with a powder blue miniskirt. I thought it looked pretty. I got dressed in a grey v-neck shirt, my pair of stonewashed blue jeans, and my sky blue Converse High-Tops™. I looked in the mirror. I figured the best way to take my mind off of Alex would be to get laid. The shirt hugged my muscled frame tight enough to show definition, but not so tight as to look whoreish.

I marched upstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Dr. Berry was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He put the newspaper down and smiled at me. "Ready for your first day at McKinley? I talked to the principal and turned in your application. You should go and pick up your books and schedule. It's only the second week of school, so you shouldn't be too far behind. Can you take Rachel to school? I need to get into the office." I nodded. "Then you'll need to stay after school for Rachel's Glee Club practice. I don't know, maybe you could do homework?" I shook my head. "I think I'd rather watch the Glee Club practice. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a hidden talent." Dr. Berry shrugged his shoulders. "Then Mr. Berry and I will see you around 6, okay?" I put my empty bowl in the sink and shouldered my empty backpack. "Thank you for taking me in, Dr. Berry." He waved his hand. "Please, it's no problem. Plus, I owe the pack, and especially your dad, a favor."

I shrugged it off as a coincidence as I walked out to my car where Rachel was listening to her iPod. As soon as I turned on the car, she plugged in her iPod and "Defying Gravity" from Wicked blared through the speakers. I glared at Rachel, Sure, I may be gay, but I would prefer a good action or sci-fi movie to a musical. I scrolled through her iPod, looking for something I could stomach. "Aha!" I exclaimed. The soaring vocals of "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Miserables segued into the thumping bass of La Roux's "Bulletproof". Rachel and I sang along to the song the rest of the way to school, enjoying the rare Indian summer.

After we got to school, Rachel launched into a discourse on why "Bulletproof" was her personal anthem. I had to cut her off so I could make it to the principal's office before homeroom. After getting directions from a teacher in the hall, I walked into the main office.

"Is the principal here?" She nodded, not looking up from her computer screen. "Name?" "Paul J. Lahote." She finally looked up from her computer screen. "You the transfer student?" She asked. I nodded, and she gestured with her hand. "He's back there. Go along, now." She said, looking back down at her computer. I walked back to an open door and knocked softly. A short Indian man looked up and gestured for me to come in. "You must be Paul Lahote." I nodded. He handed me a stack of books and a sheet of paper. "This is your schedule. It has your locker number and combination. If you have any problems, you can come back here. Welcome to McKinley High, Mr. Lahote."

With that, he ushered me out into the hallway. I made my way to my locker and put in my books that I didn't need. I went through all of my morning classes, introducing myself to my teachers and classes.

My outfit worked wonders. I caught more than a few lustful glances from girls and a few guys, but none of them were my type. I wanted someone who was smaller than me, but was still assertive and passionate.

I met up with Rachel at lunch in the cafeteria. The food was standard public school cafeteria fare; that is to say, it sucked. Rachel introduced me to a few of her friends; Mercedes, a feisty black girl, who took to calling me "white boy". That annoyed me, but she was very nice. There was also Tina, an Asian goth girl, and Quinn, the head cheerleader. Sitting with Tina was her boyfriend, Mike Chang. Suddenly, in the middle of Rachel's discourse on some chick movie about a vampire or something, Quinn asked me if I wanted to go out sometime. I panicked and said, "I'm gay." The rest of the conversations, except for Rachel, who blithely continued on her rant, stopped. Mike was the first one to speak up. "Dude, we support you and all, but you might not want to tell everyone here that. The only other gay kid got ran out of school 'cause he was bullied so much. He's back, but still."

I nodded, and everyone went back to their discussions, except for Quinn, who had tears in her eyes. I reached over and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I just panicked and-" She cut me off. "I'm fine. Really. You know, most guys would have just pretended to date me, if they were gay. I'm glad you told it to me straight. Er, no pun intended." We both laughed. "If you're Rachel's cousin, can you sing?" I shrugged. "I've never really tried before. I'll be at the Glee club practice today, so maybe I can." Quinn smiled. "I'll see you there." She said as she walked away. Checking the time, I gathered up my books, said a hurried goodbye to Rachel, and dashed off to my next class, which was in the other building. Throughout the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the boy from my dream. I wondered if he went to McKinley. If so, I'll bet he's in the Glee Club. In my dream, he had an amazing voice. Then, I walked into my Honors World Literature class and stopped cold.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy! This chapter was starting to get too long, so I cut it into two. Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed; I love you guys! I'm trying to update as much as I can, but school and other stuff is getting in the way. I've already started on Chapter 3, so that should be up soon. XOXO, !


End file.
